Wanted
by AwakenDreams
Summary: InG-rev: After a car crash tyson awakens to only find questions have been left within his mind. Now He has left his family and his team. Not only does he find trouble, but a new plot to take his bit beast(Yaoi)TyK, TalaxKenny
1. Chapter 1

so many works...so little time I am such a horrible person for starting another! DARNIT

if your are interested the other works are...  
  
Muse:...urusai.  
  
DEMOOO  
  
Muse:takes out a giant bat and smacks akai-chan to dust as my other self was rudely saying is that she has several different fanfictions and two comics she has failed to work on for over a month.bangs on the pile of mush again. snorting.if you like please check them out. they are for Fruba, Inuyasha, and Weiss. hits the pile of mush a few more times

meaniee.....

Okey to the real AN, I love beyblade most likely one of the FEW things I go fangirl over, I love it I love it I love it, and I want the HK subs goddamnit and if funamtion chooses not to be gay and evil, and lets out the uncut subs I will settle for those, however we all know from Fruba, One piece, Yugioh, and FMA they are evil sons of bitches and needs to die. yes funamation needs to die. DIE YOU SOBS

Anyways I just LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE Kai and Takao, I LOVE THEM TOGETHER! SUKI. does that make it clear for you?....i dun get it...maybe its funamation doing but Japanese fangirls like Takao with everyone, they all go after him but in the us..its all about ray and kai... I don't know how long this fic will be, I tend to write short chapters, its out of pure habit of writing, if you like it, review more reviews I get more I am willing to keep writing, I have a 'habit' of forgetting things that don't alest have close to 20 reviews at the 2nd/3rd chapter...just a warning....

this is based around/in G Rev.

------

Wanted

He could feel himself float in a pit of nothingness, the darkness coils itself around the thin limbs of the body. The boy could feel his breath become unstable, and with the approaching darkness clinging to him.

his mouth screams a soundless scream. It burns, the darkness burns.  
  
The young boy began to struggle with all his might within his the darkness.

The mouth of the boy began silence wordless pleas of help, begging praying that his pain would stop.

He fights frantically to make the burning on his legs, arms, his whole body to stop, but without him knowing the darkness shifts it form again.

Like a sword it forms, its cold, hard, and dark blade glinting evilly rose above the boy.

Cold blue eyes open as wide as saucers when he notice the shining blade, the boy slams his eyes shut as the blade made contact.

Tyson sat up panting from the dream, his hand shot straight up for his heart. He has been having the same dreams for a week straight; all the same even up to the point he was killed.

His eyes scans the hotel room, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he noticed that the Chief has fallen asleep at his desk.

A soft smile graces Tyson's lips; he carefully crawls out of the bed. Ever so slowly he approaches the sleeping Kenny, and then scoops him up carefully into his arms.

The boy shifts in the warm arms but never awakes; a soft sigh is can be heard.

Tyson carefully puts the boy on the bed tucking him in, damn you Kai.

If you hadn't left for the Demolition boys, this wouldn't have happened.

Rei, you too....Max.... you all want to send me down crashing. His chocolate eyes became hard and cold, his mind buzzing with hate.

Anyone else, if it was anyone else other then Tala.... that son of a bitch, Tyson's mind hisses again. He nearly had a heart attack when he found out who Kai left him for. Tala... Even though he and Tala ended the battle on good-ish terms, Tyson couldn't help but hate him.

Now he and the Chief were alone, Tyson though as he pulls out his blade. The symbol of his bit beast shines in the soft light of the room, They had been through so much together, everything together.

As soon as the new world torment began it was broken and torn apart by some hungry demon.

He would thought, that at lest Kai would.... he inhales deeply as a moist substance gathers around his eyes. Traitors, selfish traitors... He would take them all down, all these years, all this time was nothing now. Nothing at all.

Black hair sank over his eyes as he left the small hotel room, and each step the young BladeBreaker took quicken. He did not care of the buzzing sounds of cars that zips past him or the harshness of the rain that felt like a blanket over him.

He needs out, something, someone to run to and hold him.

However, he knew he couldn't run to Kenny, or even his brother. New York was not a nice place in the rain, after a long walk he found himself in the middle of Central Park.

Tyson began to laugh; he must look like some drowned rat. His shoulders began to shake as he laughs, he couldn't help it. Black hair was plaster to the plump round face; his clothing stuck and clung to every curve of his body.

He knew It wasn't safe here, how many times did his brother tell him not to go out late at night like this in New York. Many, did he ever listen? Never.

It is just funny, just too damn funny, Tyson laugh harden he clutches his stomach and felt his knees gave out. He hears a noise behind him, it sounds like five or six people who were also in the park at this hour.

Tyson couldn't help it though it was just funny! All to funny! He hears them get closer, his laugh giving away his spot.

"well well what do we got here" Hissed a voice, a mugger Tyson assumes.

"I don't know" another Hisses.

Yes is he going to be mugged, or even be raped? Over his dead body, this will most likely happen.

Tyson could not hear the rest of their hissing voices, may be because he didn't care? Or maybe he needs some reason to kick their asses and get some anger out.

As if on reflex Tyson launches his blade jumping back and faces his assaulters. Maybe he was hanging around them to long, maybe it was the stress or just maybe the need to just scream.  
  
However what ever happened next, he won't loose not until every signal one of them are bloody on the floor.

--- --- --

-

-

--- --- --

A blonde boy watches the rain fall from his window, the others were asleep however he had this nagging feeling that didn't let him sleep.

He sighs softly but something caught his eye, a man...no boy walks past his window. He is soak from the rain, however a bright red jacket catches Max's eyes.  
  
Tyson....

---- ----

Panting slightly he pushes on, using his good hand he braces himself as he walks. It was tough, a memory, but he did it.  
  
He the world champ did not need them anymore, he could protect himself and his title by himself.

That's right stick that up your ass now Kai, I will make sure to do that for you replace it with that pole of yours. He chuckles at that very thought, rubbing that arrogant nose of his in that simple fact.

Yes

Without a second thought he will beat all of them. Just as that thought enter his mind, his knees gave way. Falling face first into the puddle of water he coughed gently.

Damn his head hurt....It hurt a lot. He coughs again wincing at the pain in his side, his brother will kill him. Unless he dies just right here, he grunts gently as he pushes himself up off the ground.

In that moment he saw a figure in the shadows, growling he ready himself for another assault. This was just not his night, no fucking way was it.

He just never wins when it comes to luck,

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you for those you have reviewed thus far, I love it tho, every time I look and see its gone up I dunno I fear it's a flame x.x Anyways thank you

just a random question anyone who reads/looks at this do you know where to find season one or three hell even two HK subbed? or even if Pioneer /Fanamation are putting out subbed? I saw the first two dvds of the first season subbed so..ya

For some strange reason I read a Tala and Kenny fic, it was really good and I was glue to the screen for hours straight and lately a fic has yet to do that to me.

Sadly even tho I can feel it there I do not really like Tala and Kai, tho Tala is a sezy beast I just got this weird Seme Uke thing going in my head.snuggles Kenny

One last thing this might be a dark fic, death, pain suffering major inter torment. or at lest I will try.

AN- just a note, I may or may not have the chapters done and choose not to update them for awhile. oh yes and rants are accepted, of course rants would just make my review count go up n.n snickers of those who enjoy to rant on others

-Wanted-

Chapter two

When you are down on your luck

never give up

never give in

because if you do

you will go crashing down

down where no one can save you

- - - ---- -- -- ---

Tyson clenches his side tightly; he didn't really make it past the muggers without a little problem ya know.

He could feel the warm blood oozing through his soaking clothes, his whole body was crying out to him in pain.

New York was a scary place, which it was. You have the muggers, the swindlers, robbers, and all sorts of trash here in this big city. Tyson could feel a smirk twitching at his lips, so some one wanted more of him. Oh that's just fine with me, bring it on.

Yes bring it on, see what it gets you.

Cold blue eyes stare at the shadows; maybe it was a homeless dude. Who knows? "Come out if you want a piece of me," The owners voice was almost deafen by the pounding rain.

Slowly the chilling sound of boots hitting cold wet cement is echoing against the wall, which is when crimson met blue.

-

-

-

A blonde darts out of a hotel door and to the stairs. That was Tyson, it has to be, and his mind was running on hyper drive at this moment. Why was he out there, in this weather? at this time? it didn't make sense none at all!

Taking a quick turn, he pushes through the glass doors out into the rain. His fearful eyes dart from left to right and then right to left hoping to catch a sign of an x-team mate.

Yes that's right, x-team mate. He left, but his mother was right they all should have a chance to win the title.

However, it just wasn't the same without everyone, and even when Kai said he would quiet Bey- Blading after Russia... They were all thrown back together, as a team. Maybe there is still hope ya know? a quiet voice tries to comfort Max.

Sometimes, just sometimes this just isn't a game, it has a dark side like all things, is this the final end of the Blade Breakers?

Now damp, cold, and no sign of the x-team mate, a soft sigh escapes his lips. The blonde's shoulders slump slightly as he went to enter the hotel again when a crashing noise rang in his ears.

-

-

-

--- --- ------- -

-

Stained blood fingers clenches a white knuckled fist, both figures growls can be heard inside the alleyway.

Each figure pushes on each other to see who would fall first in this war, sadly the wounded one fell first crashing into a set of trashcans.

A string of vivid curses flows from the mouth of the black hair boy lying among trash and spoiled foods.

"I said fuck off ass whole." A signal blue eye met the blood reds, "You aren't my brother you can't tell me what to do. Last time I check you ditched the team, you aren't captain anymore. "

A snarl was on the plump face, "Ya know, I didn't know you cared either way tight ass." Tyson lifts up his head diffidently, one thing he never got bored of, pissing off people.

"Tyson."

"What?" The boy snaps, pulling himself out of the trash, "you're the Traitor Kai, its going to be a pleasure to knock you all down. Trust me the mistake I made will not be repeated again. I will take both you and Tala down, Again. Cya later tight ass." With that he storms out and back onto the streets, he will not show weakness.

He will win, he will show them all.

That's right, right now even to them winning is all that matters, Winning.

I must win.

As he walks on into the darkness of this rainy night he did not hear the yelling of a friend. Nor did he hear the honk of the horn, the blaring of the lights, all that he would notice is the sound of rubber on water, and the feeling of his bones breaking.

Lastly the sweet taste of darkness where he could no longer run from.


	3. Chapter 3: sleep

AN: this is a twisted events from what happened at this point in the series

Friends are useless

People are heartless

And this ugly world is full of beauty.

_Wanted_

**Sleep**

Here I was the great Tyson, I sighed softly. Isn't this just the most prefect sight you have ever seen? I mean, here in a comma and thus I forfeit my title due to the simple fact I can not blade!

There goes all my work sweat and pain over the years. Maybe I sound like I am bitching at you, maybe I am. This is my eternal darkness, maybe I should have confided more into my friends. However hold that thought they left me alone, they abandon me to take me down.

But that's how the world works you know you get so far with the people at your side then they turn on you. It Is just how the world works ya know? Maybe Kai understands he will take over his grandfathers company some day. He should have left me there to rot in that ally, he shouldn't have confronted me.

This is his fault you know. He gave me false hope, hope that the Blade Breakers would pull though.

I mean I knew Kenny could sense my heart falter in battle. Many times he approached me and asked me to explain what was wrong. I wanted to cry on his shoulders, truly I did however something deep inside me told me would leave as well.

So I didn't, its that simple really.

So here I am, in my own darkness, my downfall.

Broken wings, and a lost sense of hope in this empty void not even Dragoons voice can reach me.

Dragoon… how you tried to save me…I know you did really.

In the end, you failed when I lost my will, of everything now all I want to do is sleep. Sleep forever in this darkness, it is strange many seen me as light. I am a pillar for people, I give them hope and will to go past what they know is true and reach for the unbelievable.

But now, now I have lost it myself. My pillars have left me within this darkness, so I sleep never wanting to wake up.

Never.

* * *

Max ran behind the doctors as they darted through the doors, skillfully he dialed a number on his cell. This can't be happen! No this can't! these thoughts ran through his mind as he ran. "Kenny pick up! pick up!"

Max was relieved when he heard a tried yawn on his phone and began to explain what has happened. He noticed Kenny quiet composure then a soft, "I will wake everyone up….watch over him max…"

Slowly Max closed his cell phone and jogged to a stop in front of the emergency room. He stared up at the light that flashed on, then he gazed helplessly at the twin doors. His very own child hood friend was in there, he could feel the hot tears run down his cheek.

Truth was that he was in soaking wet clothing, blonde lock stuck to his face, Max leaned against the wall and slid down. This wasn't suppose to happen, Tyson can't die. he can't…

Max found himself muttering these words to him self as he stared on to the twin doors. He had lied and said he was Tyson's brother; surprisingly he was let on the ride.

The blonde boy didn't look up when he heard what was now, the new Blade Breakers. He heard Kenny approach him, in a soft voice "Max?"

As the boy heard his given name he looked up to the young computer wiz, "…Kenny…" His redden eyes looked over at the rest of the group Hillary, Daichi, and Hiro the new captain stood and all looked at him. They wanted answers, why Tyson got hit by the car, why he was there, and why any of this happened.

"He…I saw him….from my window down in the streets…Then…then I went after him…I heard him in the Ally way with someone…and then…he just walked into the street. That's when a car was speeding towards him…he didn't even seem to notice it!...i tried yelling at him but…but…he didn't noticed…" Max felt more hot tears sting his eyes and trail down his cheeks. "He was hit…pretty badly…too."

A cold breezed chilled their surroundings, "They…don't know if he will make it…"

* * *

You see I know they are trying to save me, I could feel their hands working on my insides. Who ever said you don't feel a thing while your knocked out never really remembered it. I can feel their hands working on me, the pull of my sink, the sting of their blades.

I can feel all of it, and let me tell you something it hurts like hell. I mean I don't think they gave me enough drug, or maybe a drug to forget it all when I wake up. I never really remember things when I am asleep, well a few times.

However those end me up wet, and let's say a little embarrassed. Like this one time when I was dreamed of- oh you don't want to know the perverted thinkings of my mind, I may not make sense anyways.

I read this one book before…Catcher something….Now I am not comparing myself to that loon of a kid. But we do flow some what the same I mean, I am a social guy and I surround myself with people all the time. There is still some things I don't confess to my closest of friends, let me remind you that have all left me.

Oh ya, I contradict myself all the time in my crazy little head. Boy do I do it all the time, OW…fuck that hurt…damnit I think they are probing me with something and messing with my insides too.

Did that car really hit me that hard?

Either way….I don't want to wake up, not right now. It is safe here, within this cold darkness, comfort, something that will never change, ever.

Until I wake up, which I won't. I will not let myself, kill me now and let me sleep.

Death isn't to scary you know if you think about it. Death is just another journey you have to take at some point why run.

I sighed softly in my dark little world and floated to the bottom or what I thought it was. "Dragoon?"

I called him softly, to me he reminded me of a god I heard about. Seiryuu that is who he reminded me of maybe that's who he was in another lifetime, before he got turned into a bit beast. A great dragon god, I could see that you know I mean he is awfully powerful and in the past many had wanted that power. Also Suzaku could be Kai's, Byakko Reis the white tiger, and lastly Genbu for max.

It was true when we….-were- all on the same side…we were unstoppable team. The four gods, is this…what we really have? Ha, I actually said something right and smart for a change it is an amazing thing!

I called out for him again, and again and again. Finally I could feel faint warmth and smiled softly. He finally came, my one and only true friend.

"hey dragoon…" I said softly as I relaxed into his warmth. For some reason or another he felt like…a big fluffy dog in this state of mind. He was my protector friend, and everything I wanted to be.

I listened to his breathing, which made me wonder was he alive or was it my need for him to be real, and alive?

I could feel his voice rumble in his throat, "Tyson, you need to allow yourself to awaken."

"I won't, I like it here…with you. This is…"

"safe?" I hate it when he cut me off like that.

"Yes safe its safe here…"

I could feel him sigh and let him drop the subject. Now wasn't the time, maybe in a few years or so. That is if i live for that long.

While tyson is int he comma its his PoV plot starts moving next chapter

Just a note i saw the connection witht he four gods, i am not sure just how many people acutally have.

Genbu- Trutle Snake  
Sazaku- Fire Phoinix

Seiryuu- water dragon

Byakuu- Gaint white tiger

funny thing i think


	4. Chatpers 4

An- okey here is where hte plot gets moving, sorry if things are messy and sloppy i am not up to editing but...you get the point, don't know the chars but i own the plot of this fic

**Chapter Four**

Tyson sighed softly to himself; he let his back fall and hit onto the cold stone floor that made up his heart. Slowly he raised his tan hand to his forehead and touched the center of it gently. "Dragoon….you choose me why. for the longest time I just thought of beyblading as just a game, nothing more but lately…I been having doubts. I mean look what all of us has gone through all this pain for what reason? because you choose us? you four? It doesn't make any sense.

"When I first met Kai and we battled I saw…on his head as well the symbol of Suzaku, then mine as well the symbol of Seiryuu, Max…Genbu and finally Rei Byakko.

"You can't just simply tell me that this happened all on its own, north west east south meeting like we did. It was fate, it had to be."

Tyson raised his hand as if to reach for something within the air. " Is there something…we are failing to see? does my brother know…Dragoon? or has he been training me pushing me all this time…all this time for this?" Tyson turned his head to the side to glaze within the darkness.

"I think of all the people of the past that has came after you….you four. Each one took time to beat but we did it slowly but we also tasted the bitterness of defeat, blood, sweat and tears along the way. Our bonds with you are not normal, it is true most bladders do not have a Bit Beast to aid them like us.

'But it was like Ozuma said before….you four…are unlike any others. For some reason…Dragoon I felt as if I have given you my humanity. What are we fighting for now?.... world championships? don't make me laugh even when we were doing that the first time….it held a hidden meaning. We had to stop Tala, and BioVolt from taking over the world. How funny as that sounds it was true." Tyson sat up now he felt that Dragoon had long since gone.

The sun kissed skinned boy stood still for only a moment, He could hear them, his family. He long since knew they moved him from New York back to his own town and hospital. Did Hiro know? Tyson smirked to himself sadly, Kenny was supposed to be the brains yet for some reason he did not see it coming.

The symbol on the boy's forehead began to glow furiously; the blue light began to bite at the darkness. The unearthly blue light made it way through the heart of our hero, Tyson let out another sigh. "My peace will not last much longer.

"Soon I will awake once again, thanks to this" Once again his tanned hand made its way to the shimmering symbol. "This will be the death of me." The eyes of the boy slid closed as he felt the cold glassy stone break beneath him. In the back of his mind, he knew once the ground gave away he would return to the world of the living. Also he was aware of something no one else within that realm knew. His fight was far from over, something dangerous was coming.

With a rumble, the ground broke into a million pieces of shimmering glass, there within the middle of it, our hero fell his wild blue hair fluttered around his tan face. Dragoon's symbol still glowed brightly and fought off the darkness that wished to reclaim the boy.

"Enough my rest will come another day, Watashi no yami.(1)" Tyson left his eyes closed as he fell, when he would return to his body this will all be forgotten. This wisdom was not yet ready to come into the light.

--------------------

A groan slipped out of dry lips, and eyes burned with the sudden light, he was awake now. Steel cold blue eyes move slowly from one side to another to examine the room before him, despite his first thought it is not day.

Slowly he sat up and touched his forehead, he could still feel the power of it aura that flowed from his forehead. "Dragoon." He shifted and pulled off the plastic wires attached to his skin. Cold eyes watched the bagged liquid flow from it, and even blood from his hand. He hissed softly at the pain but pushed it aside. This young boy made his way to the window; he thanked whoever gave him a private room. With his bloody hand he tore opening the dark curtains, Tyson glazed out onto the busy city of Tokyo.

"Soon…" suddenly he knee gave away and he slithered to the ground. Dull eyes glazed out onto the bloody trail then his hand. He moved only so that he can sit comfortably on the ground, once that was done he began to draw symbols onto the sterilized floor. Each one flowed out of him and to the ground until a summoning circle was created. "Before all is forgotten" Tyson was hardly aware of the fact his own tongue had changed from his native Japanese. Gradually he muttered this alien tongue, and each symbol glowed with the words of this chant.

Then once he muttered the last word, a pure blue light shot up from the center into the sky. Tyson smiled softly and made his way back to the bed he was provided. What of the symbols you ask? They vanished leaving no trace of what had transpired here.

----

Max froze as if hearing a distant voice, with a turn of his head he glazed down the busy street of Los Angelus. he glazed up at the bright day's sky then turned it to his traveling companion. "Emily did you hear something just now?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean?" She stared at him for only a moment and rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you are going crazy."

He smiled then grin, "Must just have been the wind" He laughed to himself. "Come on we better get to the training ground before Rick rings our neck for being late." He smiled and then darted forward. "Last one there has to eat Ricks Socks!" He teased softly and dashed forward and left Emily to follow.

Now that Tyson was out of commission they actually exposed the cheating team, then Mr. Dickinson allowed the tournament to be on hold until Tyson regains his health to fight. Now the BBA stations around the world have reassembled, such as the White Tigers, All stars, Mystics, Demolition Boys and a few others and are in training as we speak.

However if Tyson does not awake soon, Max bit his lip deep within his thoughts. The Blade Breakers will have to fight on with out him. They are leaving for the BBA stadium in Japan next week. He grinned to himself Tyson wouldn't let him down he will be awake and just haven't let it leek to the press yet.

Max leaped through the automatically opened doors with a wild grin. Everything would be fine he could feel it in his bones.

-----

Rei watched the sun rise from the cliff of his own village in China. He smiled a very cat like one, and closed his golden eyes. He could feel the sun kiss his skin softly; it blessed his skin with warmth. That is when he felt the tremble from his blade. He took it out of his protective place and glazed onto the glimmering surface. "Trigger?" he called to it softly, his eyes tinkle with curiously. There weren't many who knew the secrets of bit beast and even fewer of their hidden power.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He glazed at the casing that held the powerful chip, "Trigger?" Wide golden eyes turned into narrow silts as he watched the blade jump out of his hand and spun with its own power. The tigers eyes followed the top and towards the way it was showing him to go. Rei turned his attention back to the top that now had its spirit above it. "Trigger…." he whispered as a gust of wind blew though. "…..your eager to…..huh?....Tyson." The golden eyes moved back to the far eastern ocean.

----

Tyson yawned as the nurse walked in for his morning check up. "umm…"

The nurse looked up at Tyson she blinked for a moment, and went to check up on him. After she was done she went to get the doctor.

"Wow….what happened…" he grabbed his head and stared up at the whiteness of the room

The rest of the day was a blur, in between check ups by the doctor, his brother and grandfather that came to pick him up, and lastly seeing the Chief. Nothing much happened. Tyson was all grins when he got home, and slipped into the kitchen to grab some dinner. Of course the news of his recovery hit the news that night but he didn't mind. Hiro had an appointment made with Mr. Dickinson in the morning. However, something tugged at the back of his mind something he just couldn't remember.

With a soft sigh he entered the living room, a can of soda in his hand. Something was just not right. "GUH! this is driving me insane!" He stole a sip of his soda, Daichi was coming tomorrow. He, the Chief, and himself will train and get ready. "I had been out for a month and more…eh?" He sighed again. "I wonder how much stronger those two…have gotten…" he mumbled to himself.

As he sighed heavily he placed dragoon on the table, and stared at it for a moment. He returned it to its proper place, in his holder before he headed out. He needed to speak with Kenny.

So out the door he went, down the street, and around the corner until he came to the small restraint Kenny and his family owned. Tyson smiled and grinned at the Chief's parents, he bowed respectfully, "Is Kenny home?"

His mother smiled and nodded, "He is upstairs, it is good to see your alright."

he rubbed his nose bashfully, "thanks ya its good be alright." He hurried up the stairs and knocked on Kenny's door.

You could hear the soft click of the keys, and see the soft glow of the computer screen. "come in."

Tyson slipped into the room soundlessly. "Oi Chief are you just gonna sit there and type away?"

Kenny head shot up at the sound of Tyson's voice, in a flash he was in Tyson's arm and hugged him tightly. Tyson could only smiled, the chief was a natural worry wart. He patted him on the back and let the Chief detach himself before he spoke. "Hey….this is more then a social call." The blader made his way to Kenny's bed and sat down. "There is something I want you to check out really…" He bowed his head slightly, "I think…I am going to drop out of the world championships."

"What!? Tyson you can't!" Kenny tried to reason.

"If I want to…I will I am not sure yet…it is just something…something is nagging at me Kenny. I want you to check out the story of the four gods. Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and finally Seiryuu." Tyson rested his chin on his intertwined fingers, "once I know my answers to my questions….I think I can go on with blading.. "so I need it in one week." He smiled. "think you are up to it Chief?"

Kenny gave in, he found it fruitless to reason with Tyson once his mind was made up. "Alright can I ask why?"

"I don't know it's a nagging feeling…." Tyson rubbed his temples, "but we have been pulled by the strings…of ya know fate before. I think to know what I am getting into…and…don't tell Hiro."

"What do you mean he is your brother"

Tyson grinned, "Ya I know he may think I gone nuts."

"Sometimes I think you are already are." Kenny muttered under his breath.

With a pout Tyson chucked a pillow at Kenny, "hey watch it, you know I am the great world Champ! I should be going before gramps flips."

Kenny glanced up at Tyson, then nodded. "I will be by tomorrow Tyson."

He grinned and nodded, with a wave he was gone. The boy stuffed his hands within his pockets as he walked home. His eyes glanced up towards the sky. He smiled softly at the shining stars, and sighed. He knew something was wrong, it was starting to bug him.

He would see Max, Rei….and Kai within a week. That is if he sticks around until then, that was the true question.

He paused a moment, his blue eyes shifted towards the sky. Without him the blade breakers would most likely find defeat. Sure, he hated to admit it but Daichi was good, really good, however just because you are good doesn't mean you would win. Kenny though nervous in battle would prove a good fight.

Did they really need him?

He would love to say yes, however….. Tyson nodded to himself. No matter how much he loved the game of Beyblading. No matter how much he wants to keep his title, something else pulled him in the opposite direction. He would loose focus , and fail anyways if he even tried.

He began to walk again, he entered his family dojo, then went to the phone.

"…Dad" he waited until the phone on the other end was answered.

"Tyson! Are you all right? Your brother called us earlier." His fathers voice was laced with worry.

"Ya dad I am fine…." Tyson's eyes darted around for any listeners before he went on. "I need to go into the bank account….and order a plan ticket, can I?" He asked softly with a hushed tone into the speaker end of the phone.

There was a long pause, "I know the BBA took care of all the flights and travel issues for you boys."

" I am not……" He paused for a moment, "Dad please"

There was another pause then a sigh, "Alright son, I would like to say I never had this experience but your brother was the same way. Taking off and disappearing that is…I am going with your mother to another site. If you would be so kind not to give us more grey hairs, call us soon."

"Gotcha…thanks dad." He smiled and hanged up the phone. Quickly he made his way to his room and packed the needed things. Their father always left a credit card, and a debit card just incase his boys got into some trouble or needed some cash.

Tyson quickly grabbed the debit card, and with his bag, he was out the door. On the counter was a small letter for his grandpa and brother that quickly explained his actions.

Tyson quickly made his way down the streets of his home town only to stop at a plance he knew well. With a sigh and a smile he entered it, then made his way slowly to the office he has seen many times. He knocked softly, when he heard the enter, he opened the door.

"Mr. Dickinson," He grinned slightly, almost a nervous grin. He could see the shock on the older mans face but he warmed up slightly.

"Tyson, what bring you here."

" I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you for one….and I am about to cause you." The boy said honestly, he shuffled nervously then glanced up at the man. "I am quitting the competition. " He watched the man face changed three times before he sat down, then he stared at Tyson almost in shock.

"Don't ask why….please I don't even know….I just know if I enter the world championship. I would be distracted, and I would drag everyone down and fail myself. I am going to buy a plane ticket and travel during the competition hopefully to find my answers. I know this is going to rock the air waves, and most likely have people gunning for me" He grinned sheepishly, then went on "I just…wanted to thank you for your kindness towards me…you pushed me in no way anyone could." He watched the older man take in this information and nodded.

"So you have your mind set Tyson?" he asked a serious look in his eyes.

"I have to." The younger replied.

The elder man nodded and extended his hand, "good luck my boy"

"Good luck to your World Championships." He took the hand and shook it. With that said the tanned skinned bladder headed back out the doors of the office. He quickly called a night cab, and told him to drive towards the airports.

In the back of his mind, he preyed they would understand. However for some reason, he knew they wouldn't, and the people would be furious with him. What else is new?

Tyson entered the Japanese airport, and pulled out his father's card. He waited in line, then walked up to the desk, he handed the airport worker his passport, and the card. He knew his father would have already called in for him, and this part would be a snap. But the question was, where was he to go?

Tyson needed to get out as soon as possible, he would sort out everything later. He stared up at the places, on caught his eyes. "I will take the 1 am flight to Cairo please." The man nodded and processed the boy's ticket.

Tyson grinned at him and took the airplane ticket. He shifted his duffle bag on his shoulders, "I got no suitcase just this, I can take this as my carry on right?"

The man nodded, "Have a nice trip."

"Ya thanks." Tyson glanced down on his watch he had about three hours until he could leave. Tanned fingers fidgeted with this fathers card, and walked down the almost empty hallways. He grinned and paused at the fast food joint within this airport, with a hungry grin he walked into it and bought his fill of foods.

"Here goes my rep. down the hatch!" He chanted as he stuffed the humbuggers down his throat.

--------

Needless to say due to Tyson's recovery then sudden disappearance this news traveled fast across the BBA networking. But 12 o'clock the next day every bey-bladder knew what happened, or what didn't happen to the world camp.

It was so simple yet it caused the most trouble, he had quit, left, gone, no longer in the championship. Every fan of this fun game had this on their whispering lips, most were furious while others were glad unneeded competition was gone. However three bladders were the most furious at this new development. One was none other then Max of the BBA All Stars, Next was Rei of the BBA White Tigers, lastly Kai who really had no loyalties to his team. To them without beating the world champ himself, their title would be nothing.

However, at this moment Tyson did not care, he needed to find the truth. He checked his turban, he had gone into hiding. It was the wisest thing to do, after all the world knew his face and at this moment a mob of angry fans was not his cup of tea.

His tanned skin allowed him to mask and blend into the group of strangers, luckily he paid attention in English class. He had a bad accent but it will get him through this strange country.

He was staying at a cheep motel station in Cairo; he was just out and about to gather some food. He paused a moment, and glanced over his shoulder. With a heavy frown he kept walking, as if to loose his stalker.

With a steady jump, he found himself over the wall of an ally way. A slight sigh passed through his lips, finally he lost him. With all the nutty stuff going on around him, he needed to be safe. The sudden rumble of his stomach threw him off thought and he glanced down at the bag of food.

The Boy's mouth turned into a hungry grin as he bit into the apple. He hummed slightly as he made his way out of the ally way and into the busy market place. He stopped at his home for the next few weeks, and entered the building.

He smiled and wave at the man behind the desk, he climbed up to his small room and dropped the bags of food with a heavy and tried sigh. He took of his turban and glanced out the window. Deep blue eyes shifted to the milky blue sky, he watched feathery clouds pass over head shifted with the air.

Suddenly he went stiff, has he had walked to the window he failed to notice another body in the room. However it was to late for our hero, he felt a hard hit in the back of his neck then he was met with the darkness.

The man was dressed in a expensive business suit, he bent down and gathered up the fallen boy. Red eyes shifted out the window before he made his decent down to the lower floor. He approached the car that had just pulled up, the door suddenly open and Tyson was placed inside. When the door shut the car sped off, and left the man there.

This mystery man pulled out a small black cell phone, he pressed a red button. The phone dialed by it self and when there was an pick up, he spoke. "Sir, it is done the Dragon has been captured."

AN) 1: My Darkness. ruffly translated


	5. Chatper 5 half a truth

AN: alright after this chapter I will be editing chapters so any updates will be the new edited chapters(which will have extra materials in them) however because I am not prefect if anyone would like to beta read for me. I would love you until the ends of time.

I will do one note-chapter that will list how the updates are coming and questions(if you want ask questions in the review and they will be answered there after I update on chapter each time)

I know Kesh is an OC but he will not have any romantic relationship with the cast of BB. he is my char I did for a villain. (Images will follow of Kesh, KaixTyson and other things so stay tuned)

GO ME! I am writing longer chapters for some reason…whistles kudos and reviews for me then?

* * *

**Wanted**

A young man smiled evilly up at his captured dragon, deep blood red eyes shifted to a glass case beside the restrained boy. There was the bit beast, the blade long forgotten. The small chip lay on a soft blue down pillow, there it lay for all of its worth.

This young man looked to be in his mid teens, 16 maybe? His hair was clearly gelled once every morning, for the first front part stuck out with wild and untamed gestures. While the second half of his two toned hair was slick back nice and neat. In the front the hair was tinted a slight reddish color, and towards the back turned into royal shade of purple. The man was slender and lean, and it would seem he would make any woman faint just at the sight of himself. As for his clothing, it was an uniform style jacket and then long black slacks. The jacket it self was tinted a deep green down the front had long buckles to keep it closed. The cut at the bottom spilt into fours and will curve with the body in motion.

His attention was torn from the bit beast of legend to the only boy who effiently could use it. He smirked as he glazed up towards his prize, soon all of Dragoons powers will be in his hand. Then after he is finish with the boy, he will move onto his next target.

Tyson moaned slightly, man was he hungry. With another moan Tyson went to sit up but found that he could not move his hands or feet. The blue haired boy tugged his arms gently and found them to remain in place above his head. He was in an upright position, he could gather that much. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself not where he should be.

Brown eyes glazed out at the room full of computers, then wires that extended out from his body to another set of computers next to him Tyson groaned slightly, then stiffened at the voice that spoke to him.

"Well the dragon is finally awake."

Tyson's head shot up in a flash and glared at the young man before him. "Let me go!" the younger boy snarled at him, he tugged harder on the restrains.

"In due time, right now we are…" He ran his fingers over the glass case, "trying to figure out what makes you so special. And once we find that" he drummed his finger on it for a moment. "You will be free to roam around here if you like, however you are my guest after all so there are places you can not go"

All he could do was glare, "Oh you mean like actually leaving! Hey! That's my bit beast where is my blade!" Tyson once again found his temper rise to new heights.

"OH you mean that sad excuses for a blade? I threw it in the trash" The man's lips tugged into a smirk as now his captive dragon threw his fit. He waited until the boy's screams were reduced to nothing but a soft pant. Smoothly he snatched the chin of his dragon, "Now, now, now you must learn how to control your temper, or you will –never- see the light of day." He cooed slightly to the boy.

Tyson gulped almost on reflex, but he could not help that he had a slightly resemblance to Kai. That and he was insanely close to his lips. The bluenette bit down on his bottom lip slightly as he stared into the eyes of the one who kidnapped him.

"Now you see just be a good boy and keep that tongue of yours still," He paused for only a moment then smirked once more, "Unless you want it to be working on something other then speech." He let the younger boy's chin free then turned to leave. "Oh yes no one here will help you, they all work for me, so don't try and plea and beg."

Suddenly the fight flared back up in him, "HA! like I would ever! that would be more of a job for a scum bag like you!"

"What kind words, oh yes incase you are wandering, where you are. As of right now you are in Russia at one of my labs." With that the strange man disappeared behind the only door in or out of this room.

Tyson fell limp, how much worse can things get? What next Kai knows this guy and will come waltzing through that door, to only not help him? Oh ya and with Tala, then be mocked horribly for what an idiot he is. All he wanted was to be alone, was that so hard to freaking ask! Tyson growled slightly and clenched his fists. I mean he left the one thing that gave him joy, when to a place where he could straighten things out, then, then you know what happens?! He is kidnapped and is some sick twisted persons experiment! His blade is now gone most likely, and he is utterly alone.

Damn you lady luck! You used to love me for so long now all you can do is bitch slap the hell out of me. The boy thought bitterly, things gone for bad, to horrible, to hellish in this short time.

What the hell was he going to do, his eyes shifted to his clothing as a suddenly chill ravaged his body. Great, then that nut decides not to dress me well…oh god….no don't think like that Tyson. He sighed softly as he looked at the skin tight shirt that just barely covered his chest, then the matching shorts that were more like hot pants. "I look like a slut…" he muttered to himself in a begrudged tone.

Now from hellish it just turned to the end of the world sorts of day with no hope at all.

* * *

Kai calmly sat as he watched the battle below. They now just entered Egypt and now were in the process of who will make it to the finals. So far his team as made it without a sweat, however with out the support of Tyson on the BBA Beybladers team they found themselves up a creek without a paddle.

He would admit, Daichi had a lot of potential and Jin…or the man also known as Hiro could not harshness it without a strong back up support. It is true, Daichi was much like Tyson, a bit more hot tempered but still the same. However unlike Tyson, when he entered his first world tournament with the Blade breakers, he had a strong back up support. It was true, they all did not know their own limits and pushed to new goals but it was together they could achieve such a thing.

His red eyes followed the blade as deep in thought. Right now however, Max and Rai, the BBA All Stars and the BBA White Tigers X were in a fierce battle to choose which one travel to the finals.

Kai's mind shifted yet another time, to someone he thought he knew well, Tyson. He was outraged that Tyson just up and left the BBA world tournament. For almost a week took it out on everyone that got within a ten feet radius of him, mind you Kai was never a basket of roses. He trained long and hard for a chance to take Tyson on, but he knew in the back of his mind Tala wanted it just as much as he.

A slight smirk crossed his lips as he thought about that little argument they had. He had without any questions won it, however the victory was short lived. However once the shock of Tyson's suddenly leave did not rock the world, the next bit of information did. Tyson seemed to just have disappeared, however there was a report by an inn keeper that said he was taken by a huge man. In other words he was kidnapped, and taken some place. Of course they investigated and found that he had bought a plan ticket to Cairo, and found a money trial.

This unnerved him, as the captain of the Blade Breakers for so long he grown attached to the knowledge his teammates were well. Then it wasn't just that, they had face a large amount of people who were after them and their blades. These were not your friendly people who want to solve world hungry oh no, these were the people who wanted to take over the world.

As Kai frowned, he broke his mask of neutrality. He had sent his grandfathers men out to look for Tyson but with no luck. Unexpectedly he felt a soft vibration from his pocket; he quickly withdrew his cell phone and placed it to his ear. He turned slightly to the side, while he ignored Tala's curious glance.

"Hello?"

"My my my, it has been a while Kai, here I thought you forgot about little old me. You never stop by and say hello, and here you were in Russia for a month!"

Kai suddenly found himself twitching at the mans voice, his face twisted in disgust. "You." He snarled.

"Oh Kai I am so lonely here all alone! You as my family, never come and see me! want would our grandfather think!"

"What do you want Kesh." he tried to control his temper, true he was the only child; however he had just one cousin. That he would never, and we shall repeat never wants to see for as long as the both shall live.

"Oh nothing really my sweet lovable cousin Just I heard you were looking for someone, or that's what my contacts say." his voice cooed gently.

"So what if I am, even if you are an idiot, you should know about my former team mate"

"Oh yes I do, and my how cute he is, really Kai you should have stayed with him, actually I have had the pleasure of meeting him myself." The voice over the cellarer contraption took on a sing song tone.

"What?" Red eyes lowered to a glare as he listened.

"Oh yes, wonderfully sharp boy, you never told me of his power Kai I am so hurt. Well when you are in Russia stop by and lets have a chit chat." He paused for a moment, Kai could almost see the smug look on his face. "I know someone here who would really enjoy that." Just as suddenly as it rang, the line went dead.

Kai twitched with angry and annoyance. He knew for a fact Kesh was toying with him and temped him…no dared him to find out why.

Tala's eyebrow went up, "that was Kesh?"

Kai just glared down at the cell phone as if it was now soiled. That was Tala's answer. He never met the man, only that he ran a section of Biovolt. So called brilliant man, he had already graduated collage. Or so he heard, and was the only person Kai could not outshine.

Kai snarled slightly and stuffed the soiled phone in his pocket, "He has him"

Tala looked at Kai for a moment, "Who?"

Kai paused, then answered "Tyson"

* * *

Tyson's deep blue eyes watched as the few people in the room checked the machines. The eyes followed the wires and tubes that came from him and hocked up into those machines. He sighed, he tried and screamed his head off at them to let him go, failed. Now all he could do was hanged here helplessly.

He wanted his cap back badly right now; his hair fell into his face and was itched his back. Man did he wish his red and blue cap, that thing had so many uses. Tyson closed his eyes, and listened to the hum of the electronics.

Tyson recognized the sound of the singular door to this room open. Great, he thought, he was going to be poke prodded and tested on again. Just great.

Tyson didn't bother to open his eyes as he felt someone walk up to him. He was trapped and he knew it. Even if he did break out of here, he had no idea how to get out. Plus even if he did leave this place by some slim chance he was in Russia. Last time he had check Russia had snow, and they are most likely way up north. In other words, stay here or freeze out there and die.

Oh one last thing, Dragoon seems to be incased with high security masseurs. So there would be no way he would break in and get him out. So you see Tyson is royally screwed.

As he was lost in thought unexpectedly found him self face first with the ground. He blinked a few times as the shock wore off, and he found that he was free for movement. Blue eyes glazed at a pair of feet in front of him, then they traveled upward to the owner of the feet.

It was his captor.

But, what kind of game was he up to, Tyson thought to himself. Slowly he got up from his hands and knees and faced the two toned haired man. "…are you letting me go now?"

Kesh smirked and buffed his nails, "Oh no, I thought you had enough being strapped up there like that Tyson-chan. I have a room ready for you, and do please give up all hope of running away. However, I know you won't leave dragoon while we have him in our possession." He turned away from Tyson with a smug look on his face then with his hand motioned the younger one of the two to follow.

Tyson snarled slightly, but held his temper. One thing Tyson knew well at this point, wait for the ball to fall into your court. Once it is in your court, hit it with all your might and take the win. He just had to wait.

The boy followed Kesh, to what look like an medical room. He paused and looked over at the older teen.

"Sit on the table I am going to give you a physical"

Tyson only nodded and walked over to the medical table, he kept one blue eye on the very strange Russian. Kesh slipped on a pair of latex gloves and assembled the needed supplies.

The blue haired wonder fidgeted as Kesh checked him over for any health related problems. To be honest, Kesh gave him the creeps. It wasn't the fact that all that were after him or his friends were butted ugly, and used other people to hunt him down. Kesh was, fairly good looking a real ladies man; he could be extremely sexy, to put icing on the cake he made Kenny look like an idiot. However, one thing that made Tyson almost fear this man in-between their meetings, he had seen he could be horribly cruel.

Within a moment he would be smiling, the next he would rip out your heart without a blink of the eye. Thus this is why everyone walked as if they were on ice only an inch thick.

"there finish, you are in prefect health as far as I can tell Ty-chan" He smiled and patted Tyson on the head, as if he was five. In return, Tyson only glared at him through his bangs, oh how he wanted out of this hell hole.

"awww you are so cute! I just want to…gobble you all up." Kesh leered at him slightly only to watch the horrified look flash across Tyson's face.

What had I done so wrong to get this god? Wasn't I a good person? am I dead? yes that must be it, and thus you sent me here to live with this loon, Tyson thought with a sigh. Someone really must hate me.

* * *

Kai Calmly sat in a room with his dismembered team. Tala stood in the far corner, while Kenny, Hiro, Hillary, Max, and Rei sat next to each other around Kai. It was around 11 o'clock when Kai pulled everyone in for this meeting. Daichi had already been sent to bed in the Hotel room.

Everyone and the world knew that Tyson had left, and then was suspected to be kidnapped. So when Kai had new information on Tyson, it was a quick choice to met up and talk about his findings.

There was a pause before Kai began to talk, "I got a phone call during one of the matches. I am not sure, but from what I gathered I know where Tyson is."

Hiro's eyes narrow slightly at Kai, "what do you mean?"

Max stared at Kai, but waited for him to go on before he spoke, and the same was with Rei.

"As you know I am the Heir to Biovolt, however another one in my family has been running most of the…secret and background scientific studies on bey blading." He paused for another moment, Kai rested his chin on folded fingers. "His name is Kesh, and is my cousin. Once he found out that the four bit beast of Legend had been found, he ignored our grandfathers requests of research and formed his own based on them. Since I was off limits to his testing, he refined his knowledge of the bit beast and things connected to them.

" He is not a simple person either, he has already completed collaged and obtained his doctors licensed. I haven't spoken to him in at least two years, not since the first championships. However, I know he has Tyson some where at one of his labs in Russia and will use him to prove his theories true." Kai closed his eyes as the others took this all in.

"We have to go after him!" Hillary was the first to speak. " we just can't let him be tested on! Plus….think about how powerful yours…his bitbeasts are! if someone else other then you guys can control them….think about what would happen." Hillary put her hands on her hips. "Let me remind you about the Cyber bit beasts problem!"

Max looked over at Rei who seemed to be still taking in this new information. "Rei?"

Gold eyes met Kai's, "We have to go after him, this was the reason why Ozuma attacked us in the first place."

Kai only nodded, "However there are only three teams left, the BBA All stars, Demolition boys, and the Majesties." Kai's eyes shifted to Max, they told an unsaid message. Both knew neither of them can leave at this point of the came, no matter what Tyson or no Tyson.

Hiro now spoke up, "Then I and Rei will go."

This time however Tala was the one to answer, "Impossible, Kesh doesn't even let his workers out of his labs, they all live on site in the middle of no where. The only person he would let walk through, is Kai."

Rei looked over at Kai, "Is that true?"

Kai just snorted slightly a sneer on his face. "He is paranoid freak. However I can't lead you or Max there. He might whatever he is doing to Tyson try it on you."

Kenny eyed Tala for a moment, he felt a shiver run down his spine. " Kai we just can't sit here and do nothing!" the Chief pleaded to the Russian blader.

"We are leaving for Russia once again for the finals, isn't that Right Kai?" Max asked softly, when he got a grunt for an answer he went on. "It will be over in a little less then a week…. We send everyone not needed home and then we go and save Tyson!" he cheered slightly in hopes of raising spirits.

Hillary eyed Max for a moment, "Unneeded? what do you mean?"

Max froze for a moment, he knew the furry of women well however Rei covered for him.

"I, max and Kai will bail Tyson out. You Daichi and Kenny head home for your own safety. Who knows how far this Kesh guy will go, he kidnapped Tyson and he might do the same towards you guys." The Chinese boy closed his eyes golden eyes.

"now hold up a minute!" Kenny stood up, "despite everything else Tyson is our friend too. I am going with you, you might need someone who is used to computers if you run into a problem."

Tala sneered at the little outburst some, "Oh please. You will just get in the way. You can barely blade as it is. You will be dead weight they will need to protect."

Kenny stood still for a moment, then his eyes glared straight into Tala's, "trust me I won't, Tyson means…a lot to me and I won't let him down no matter how big of a jerk, short tempered pig he can be. I have never let him down once." The chief glanced over at Kai, who again simply grunted.

Hiro just watched them from the background, even if he wanted to save Tyson he is out of place compared to what these young teens have gone through together.

He smiled gently at them. He was right in his choices after all.

* * *

Tyson shivered slightly, damn this spandex shorts. He held himself close as he walked behind the man he knew as a lunatic. How he hated him, really if Tyson had to pick one person from his life he hates, it was this nut job. Not only does he kidnap him, he plugs him up to a ton of computers for days, takes his hat(or even give him one), dresses him in skin tight clothing(mind you that barely cover anything may as well walk nude around), and then to put a top on this nightmare cake makes him walk barefooted to his new 'room'.

Thus Tyson only wishes bad and horrible things to befall him, oh and how he wishes it so. Tyson was torn from his thoughts as he bumped into Kesh.

"Why did you stop?"

"We are here" Kesh gave Tyson a cold smile and opened the door. It was a fair size room, a bed, dresser, some lights here and there. In front of the bed was a stand that held a flat screen TV, with a game system for entertainment.

"This will be your new home Ty-chan, now the door will have one of my personal guards in front so don't think you can go around as you please. I am giving you some freedoms while you stay in my company. You will get dinner lunch and breakfast, plus two snack break. Breakfast will be held at 7 sharp, noon for lunch and dinner six. snacks shall be random times. You are only to drink water and what foods we give you. " He smirked as Tyson groaned at the only water bit.

"Now I have things attend to." As kesh closed the door, Tyson turned and flipped the bird at him.

"Asswhole." With a sigh Tyson looked around his new room, he slowly made his way to the bed and sat down with a sigh. Unless his brother can figure out what is going on, he is stuck here in this hell hole. Tyson frowned slightly, "Its not like Kai is going to come charging in to save me…..nor Rei or Max…" Suddenly Tyson felt a warm substance leek out of his eyes. He touched it slowly and looked down at the salty liquid. For the very firs time, Tyson felt utterly alone.

He could no longer feel the warmth of his dragoon within his soul, nor the comfort of his closest friends. Here in the land of ice and snow, he was locked away with a mad man. Then knowing that, he can not defend himself nor save himself if the time came, he was utterly alone.

"Kai….."

Kesh entered the room where they had analyzed Tyson and the connect to his bit beast. He snarled out a command and the room was left empty. The young teen walked over to the case that held the chip, with a smirk he pet it gently.

"Aaa…. why did you take on the name of Dragoon? that does not seem so godly you know, or was it the humans who sealed you gave you that name." He paused for a moment; something that Tyson did not notice was a long tub like container behind him. It looked about 10 feet tall with the radius of 5 feet. From the chip wires and other contraptions connected it to computer system at the top of the container.

The boy genius walked over to a panel and typed in something on the key pad. Rapidly the chip glowed a bright neon blue, then along with it so did the container until there was something within it.

Cold blue eyes met the fire in the reds, long blue hair traveled down the back of this creature. Its skin was a pale blue tone with markings up and down each arm. The clothing of this unknown, was ancient and seemed to fit someone of wealth and power. A hand extended from the clothing and touched the glass, as it glared at Kesh.

With a smirk he walked over to the creature, Kesh noticed with great interest the blue wings that extended from its back. "This is my first time ever calling out a bit beast without its master's say. I must say, you look…fantastic. Just as I thought an unearthly beauty."

The creature snarled slightly, his blue eyes began to storm over, "Where is Tyson."

"Safe and sound, up in his new room I thought it would be wise not to show you to him just yet." Kesh touched the glass where its hand lay.

"…What do you want with us"

"The world Seiryuu….I want to use you and take this world and remake it, unlike my grandfather who did it all wrong as you know. He used Kai to abosed the power of the Bit Beast into one blade. That is not the way…the way to is unseal them….but have them bend to your will. I already have Suzaku within my grasps, and once I have the both of you, the other two will be a snap."

Seiryuu growled slightly, "what makes you think you will win when others have failed"

Kesh only grinned at him and that grin was one of those only a true mad man would grin, mad with his passion, his dream. "Love dear Seiryuu, love. You should know love has a power that even the gods can not control. My traps are set, and everything is ready. I will have what I want and no one will stop me."

The god of wind glared at the young man before he pulled away from the glass. Tyson….be sharp…for all of us.

* * *

AN: most of this is based off the mangas…get them they are good! 


End file.
